


Mais tarde. Depois. De novo.

by zukogothic



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, isso é super platônico, jingyeom derrete meu coração ok, meio angs meio fofo, meio fantasia tbm, meus bebês
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukogothic/pseuds/zukogothic
Summary: "Me responde?" Soou como um pedido exausto, a voz do mais novo tão fraca e incerta, era como uma súplica que ninguém deveria ter ignorado. E Jinyoung não o fez. Ele simplesmente não podia.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 3





	Mais tarde. Depois. De novo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Later. After. Again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648908) by [DalkyumAndYeontan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkyumAndYeontan/pseuds/DalkyumAndYeontan). 



> Essa é uma pequena história da fic fest Jingyeom porque eu sou emo e tem chovido muito recentemente. É parte de algo maior que eu estava escrevendo no passado, mas que nunca sequer tentei terminar.   
> Mesmo assim, eu ainda gosto desse relacionamento, então aqui está um… spin off? do meu trabalho não publicado.   
> Espero que todos gostem! 
> 
> Notas da tradutora:
> 
> todos os créditos vão para DalkyunAndYeontan, que me deixou traduzir o seu trabalho. eu amei quando estava lendo e amei mais ainda quando estava traduzindo, espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!

“Por que você está me ignorando?” Yugyeom pergunta subitamente, fazendo Jinyoung pular pelo som repentino. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, se encolhendo um pouco no seu lugar, olhando o garoto com desconfiança. Ele está sentado na sua frente confortavelmente, pernas cruzadas sobre o banco, mãos ocupadas com seu caderno de desenhos. Não tem nenhum celular, nenhum cachorro ou qualquer outra pessoa para ser achada. Só eles dois. Apesar do clima bonito, do cenário colorido de árvores florescendo, a grama espessa ornamentando a vista, Jinyoung se sente estranho, desconfortável. Em circunstâncias diferentes, ele teria se permitido relaxar e aproveitar sua estação favorita do ano, respirando o ar com essência floral e escovando seus dedos pela verdidão que o cercava. Usando a oportunidade de um momento pacífico que eles não tiveram muito recentemente. Mas dessa vez ele não podia. Dessa vez era diferente. Errado. 

Ele não responde, peito pesado e coração se afundando por fazê-lo, mas era isso que ele deveria fazer? Não era pra isso estar acontecendo. Yugyeom nunca deveria ter reconhecido ele em primeiro lugar.

O garoto suspirou e mordeu seu lábio, rabiscando algo intensivamente. olhos não saindo do papel que está trabalhando nem por um segundo. Ele fala novamente, só depois de ele ter aparentemente terminado, um sorriso sutil nos lábios enquanto ele chama a atenção de Jinyoung com um simples “Eu te desenhei.’

O homem se aproximou, olhando sobre o ombro do Kim. Suas sobrancelhas se levantam, olhos arregalados assim que ele vê o rascunho. Ele realmente mostra Jinyoung. As linhas estão um pouco caóticas, pinceladas meio bagunçadas em alguns lugares, mas não tem dúvida. É seu rosto e corpo, suas características, defeitos e detalhes. Tudo capturado como se tivesse saído de uma memória borrada.

Ele não sabe como reagir. A sensação de pavor se espalha por si, aumentando cada vez mais conforme ele olhava a representação dele mesmo. Ele dá um passo pra trás.

“Eu sei que não é perfeito, mas eu não sou um bom artista.” O garoto adiciona e Jinyoung está tão maravilhado, tão aturdido, que ele quase discorda em voz alta. Porque Yugyeom é mais do que um bom artista. Porque está perfeito. E nunca deveria ter sido mesmo levemente correto.

O homem está em algum lugar entre assustado e orgulhoso, ele quer dizer que a declaração de Yugyeom é mentira, mas antes mesmo dele sequer considerar fazer isso, o garoto fala de novo, timidamente, com um sorriso acanhado vagando no seu rosto. “Suas asas são deslumbrantes. Desculpa por não ter desenhado elas.” Parece uma confissão, como se ele estivesse constrangido por isso, especialmente quando Jinyoung notou o garoto mexendo em seus dedos enquanto levanta seus ombros levemente. “Eu não consigo capturar sua beleza propriamente” ele adiciona, o elogio surpresa fazendo com que Jinyoung se sinta pequeno, sem esperança e inquieto. Isso era anormal. Isso não deveria continuar acontecendo. Era para supostamente estar melhorando, não piorando. O que mais ele deveria fazer? Ele nunca falou com o garoto, ele não tocou nele ou se revelou. Jamais. Então o que mesmo era aquela situação?

“Desculpa, eu não queria que você se sentisse desconfortável?” Yugyeom sorriu e mesmo assim - Jinyoung tinha grandes esperanças disso - ele não conseguia ver o guardião; ele parecia sentir sua presença de alguma forma. Mas se ele realmente não podia lhe ver, como que ele conseguiu desenhar ele tão bem?

Uma pequena risada morreu na garganta do garoto enquanto ele fechava o livro lentamente, escondendo o rascunho de Jinyoung como se ele soubesse dele encarando o desenho por muito tempo. O silêncio seguinte parece pesado e rígido, e só quando Jinyoung acha que não pode ficar pior, ele é quebrado pelo mais novo.

"Você me odeia?"

A pergunta inesperada faz o mais velho abrir seus olhos em choque. Ele odiava seu Protegido? Ele era impaciente, arisco e despreocupado, mas era uma boa criança. Jinyoung teve uma porção de estresse e trabalhou bastante enquanto protegia o Yugyeom, mas ele amava esse garoto com todo o seu coração. Ele nunca admitiria isso na frente de Jimin e Jackson, mas ele faria qualquer coisa por ele. Mesmo que ele provavelmente já soubesse disso.

"Me responde?" Soou como um pedido exausto, a voz do mais novo tão fraca e incerta, era como uma súplica que ninguém deveria ter ignorado. E Jinyoung não o fez. Ele simplesmente não podia. 

A única coisa que ele pensou que era desnecessária sobre as suas habilidades o atingiu forte naquele mesmo momento, preenchendo toda a sua mente com todas as emoções e sentimentos que seu Protegido tinha dificuldades para com nesse momento, fazendo ele ficar tonto em tristeza, dor e confusão. Jinyoung não podia evitar a si mesmo que agisse antes de pensar.

“Eu não te odeio.” Eu disse firmemente.

Os olhos de Yugyeom se esbugalharam, suas costas ficaram retas ao ouvir algo, não alguém. Jinyoung não podia ver seu rosto, mas ele poderia sentir o garoto ficando radiante uma vez que ele tinha finalmente respondido. Não tinha volta agora e ele nem conseguia ficar bravo, pego de surpresa pela súbita confissão. Ele sempre soube sobre todas as emoções que os humanos nomeavam. Entendia como elas eram, quando eles não conseguiam descrevê-las devidamente. Mas ele nunca tinha sentido-as. Nenhum deles sequer deveria.

“Nunca iria odiar” ele sussurrou cuidadosamente, culpa pesando na sua garganta enquanto ele pensava sobre as consequências de suas ações. Era proibido falar com humanos. Só que mais uma vez, o que Jinyoung deveria fazer? Yugyeom viu ele, sabia sobre ele, e podia sentir sua presença. Jinyoung não queria que seu Protegido pensasse que era indesejado, odiado, ou mais importante, que ele era louco. Ele não poderia aguentar.

Então, ele é tirado das suas contemplações sobre eles. “Eu sabia que não era maluco”, sua voz cheia de descrença, apesar das palavras que tinha dito “Por favor, me diga algo de novo. Me diz que eu não sou. 

“Você não é, Yugyeom” ele responde silenciosamente, ainda esperando que o homem mais novo não conseguisse lhe escutar. Apesar das suas preces, o garoto reage, soltando uma súbita quantidade de ar que ele estava segurando nos pulmões, então Jinyoung esclarece gentilmente “Eu sou real.”

“Meu Deus do céu…” ele expira e sua expressão quase faz Jinyoung sorrir, se não fosse por ele quebrando as regras por ter falado com o garoto. “Nossa, eu posso te ver?” Ele pede e Jinyoung está pronto para negar, quando ele ouve Yugyeom dizer ‘por favor’ junto com todas as coisas que ele poderia dizer para convencer ele. A essa altura do campeonato, Jinyoung só quer se revelar para aquietar o outro. Tanto por que está ficando mais irritante do que desconfortável e também porque ele não queria que ninguém fosse testemunha do comportamento anormal do garoto. Seria ruim se alguém visse ele falando consigo mesmo.

“Eu realmente não deveria” ele começou a franzir as sobrancelhas enquanto respirava fundo. Jinyoung deu uma pausa para pensar em toda essa situação. Tem tanta coisa que ele não entende, tanta coisa que ele não estava preparado. Então ele faz a única coisa que pode. Ele investiga. “Mas, seu desenho… Yugyeom, você não consegue me ver agora?” Ele agacha em frente do outro, olhando nos olhos deles, suas asas dobradas estranhamente na parte em que elas encontraram o chão.

“Não,” ele admite, fazendo o anjo concordar em alívio. Então ele não o vê no dia-a-dia. “Mas eu sei que você está na minha frente” o garoto adiciona, esticando a sua mão como uma pequena criança, fazendo uma onda de nostalgia atingir Jinyoung enquanto ele lembrava o primeiro encontro deles. Quando ele poderia jurar que Yugyeom tinha o visto.

Ele só tinha cinco nessa época. Seus pais estavam ocupados entretendo os convidados, imersos na história que estavam contando, muito distraídos para notar seu pequeno filho abrindo os portões que dão acesso direto a rua. Ele estava fazendo bico e franzindo as sobrancelhas, quase chorando. Jinyoung lembrava claramente, porque foi a primeira vez que Yugyeom se sentiu indesejado. Também foi a primeira vez que Jinyoung salvou sua vida.

O motorista não estava dirigindo rápido, ele poderia facilmente parar o carro se ele tivesse notado a criança. Exceto que ele não o fez. Ele estava falando pelo telefone, o aparelho escorregou da sua mão e ele tirou os olhos da estrada enquanto tentava pegá-lo no exato momento que o pequeno Yugyeom entrou na estrada. Jinyoung não tinha escolha se não empurrar ele levemente para fora da estrada, enquanto o motorista finalmente via ele, desviando para o outro lado. Eles não deveriam interagir se existe a possibilidade das outras pessoas reagirem, mas o homem no carro não teria o feito a tempo. Ele parou o veículo, saindo o mais rápido possível, um alto grito dos pneus finalmente chamando a atenção da família. Houve gritos, lágrimas e palavras jogadas na criança. Seu pai correndo até ele, sua mãe chorando em choque no seu lugar. Todo mundo entrou em pânico, exceto Yugyeom. Ele não estava chorando, ele não prestou atenção no pequeno arranhão no seu joelho nem na bagunça que todos estavam fazendo atrás dele. Tudo que ele fez foi olhar pra frente, olhos esbugalhados, boca aberta. Jinyoung lembra de ter pensado que ele estava olhando para ele, não através como ele deveria.

Ainda assombrava seus pensamentos quando o garotinho o alcançou, tentando pegar no ar o que deveria ser a asa do anjo até hoje. “Você me vê frequentemente?” Jinyoung perguntou gentilmente, cabeça ainda no passado.

"Às vezes" Yugyeom admite. Ele pára um pouco para pensar na sua resposta e específica “é sempre um vislumbre, ou uma forma no canto do meu olho quando eu noto você, mas eu consigo te ver claramente nos meus sonhos.’

“Você vê?” Jinyoung quase perde o equilíbrio. Suas sobrancelhas levantando e ele teve que balançar sua cabeça para recolher seus pensamentos. Como era possível? Humanos deveriam esquecer sobre eles nos sonhos.

“Uhum. Quando você está melhorando eles” o outro sorri, adicionando rapidamente “Obrigado por isso. Eu realmente odeio ter pesadelos.”  
“Eu sei” ele responde, concordando lentamente tentando processar a informação. Existem superstições que dizem que as pessoas podem lembrar um pouco dos seus sonhos se eles interferirem, mas ele nunca levou isso a sério, e nunca se tornou nada mais do que seu protegido sendo bem descansado e acalmado. Sem memórias, sem visões. Só uma porção de sono. “Você tem tido muito deles recentemente", ele aponta, ganhando um bico do mais novo.

“Eu sei” É a vez dele de dizer isso. Jinyoung abriu um pequeno, tenro sorriso nos lábios.

“Eles são muito detalhados," Ele nota sutilmente, tentando arrancar algo dele. Ele não precisa forçar, Yugyeom parece entender que ele sabe de tudo sobre a sua vida.

“Sim. Acho que estou estressado sobre toda essa coisa da mudança” ele confessa, mudando sua postura um pouco, seus ombros desleixados, olhos opacos “Eu não quero ser um fardo.”

“Quem diz que você é?”

“Ninguém.” Yugyeom respira fundo. “Pelo menos por enquanto. Mas pode mudar” o garoto diz e Jinyoung sente seu coração apertar.

“Você não sabe disso. Sua tia te ama” Os dedos de Jinyoung retiraram uma mecha de cabelo da testa do mais novo, tentando tranquilizar o mais novo.

“Tem uma diferença entre visitar ela e viver lá” o garoto aponta e Jinyoung não pode discordar. Yugyeom é esperto e maduro, sua saúde mental bem demais para alguém terminando o ensino médio. Ele sempre foi especial, mas Jinyoung consegue ver isso propriamente só agora. Ele já ouviu dizer sobre pessoas com dons. Aqueles que conseguem senti-los. Ele nunca conheceu um deles ou viu pessoas que conhecessem em toda a sua existência, então ele não admitia realmente ou sequer queria reconhecer a informação que Yugyeom poderia ser uma dessas pessoas. Até agora. “Você pode garantir que ela não vai se cansar de mim?” A pergunta não era uma acusação ou algum tipo de censura. Só curiosidade genuína. Jinyoung não viu razão para mentir.

“Não. Eu não posso prever o futuro.”

O garoto riu, olhos enrugando levemente enquanto ele os escondia atrás de sua franja quando sua cabeça abaixou. “Foi o que eu pensei.” E de alguma forma Jinyoung se sentiu culpado, como se ele não fosse suficiente. Como se ele não tivesse feito um bom trabalho como anjo da guarda de Yugyeom.

Então ele sussurrou, sentindo vergonha “Me desculpe.”

“Não, não! Está tudo bem. Eu não esperava que você pudesse fazer isso” o mais novo levantou as mãos, às balançando caoticamente para esclarecer o mal entendido. “Eu só… Seria muito mais fácil ver o que vai acontecer às vezes," Um longo, resignado suspiro escapou da sua boca enquanto ele tentava achar as palavras certas para definir seus sentimentos. “Não saber… É assustador, sabe?” E, oh, Jinyoung sabia muito bem. O anjo murmurou com simpatia, fazendo o garoto pensar no que estava na sua cabeça.

O que ele não sabe e nunca vai saber é do jeito que o estômago de Jinyoung repuxa só de pensar em todas as vezes que ele teve que salvar o bebê, a criança, o adolescente e em resumo - o adulto. Do jeito que seus pulmões se esmagavam todas as vezes que ele tinha que fazê-lo, do jeito que ele vive em uma emancipação horrível de algo ruim acontecer a todo momento; e do jeito que tem algo terrivelmente rígido crescendo em sua garganta enquanto o pensamento de não conseguir salvá-lo algum dia rasteja no fundo de sua mente de vez em quando. Ignorância, a única coisa que ele não é grato. 

Há um longo silêncio entre eles. É rígido, emperrado e um pouco pesado, mas de alguma forma, soa certo. Porque o garoto sabe que não está sozinho. Porque Jinyoung consegue sentir suas emoções e desejos. É melancólico, mas reconfortante. Os ecos das suas presenças fazem todas as suas contemplações silenciosas tranquilas. Demora até Yugyeom quebrá-las.

“Posso saber o seu nome? Você tem um?” Ele pergunta cheio de esperança e apelo. Jinyoung sorri gentilmente, segurando a mão do outro com leveza. Ele não pulou surpreso, como se esperasse o toque repentino.

“Jinyoung” ele diz atenciosamente, se revelando para o outro.

“Jinyoung” ele repete. E de alguma forma, no fundo da sua mente, ele sabe que as coisas vão melhorar. Atrás de todo o entusiasmo abrupto, alegria e choque, quando todas diminuírem ele vai perceber. Não agora. Mais tarde. Depois. De novo. “É tão, tão bom ver você.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eu também não tenho ninguém para me ajudar com a betagem, então me desculpe se eu deixei algum erro gritante U_U  
> além das minhas habilidades com edições pobres hhh  
> tenha um ótimo dia/noite e por favor fique seguro ! <3   
> Obrigada por ter parado por aqui ~ 
> 
> Notas da Tradutora:
> 
> vocês gostaram??? eu espero que sim TT eu amo muito jingyeom e não consegui me controlar quando vi essa obra de arte.


End file.
